


Angels - Day 01

by Lady_Sakura



Series: October Writing Challenge 2017 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Gen, Mercenaries, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: In a perfect world, he'd describe her as angelic. But the world isn't perfect, and neither is she.





	Angels - Day 01

**Author's Note:**

> From the Fragile Promises universe. Lunar's POV.
> 
> Characters are my own creations, please don't steal them!

She was often compared to angels, mostly by the nobles from other countries that visited. Once upon a time, he might have been inclined to agree.

With her piercing blue eyes and pale hair, she certainly could have looked the part of such an unearthly creature, but she fell short of being beautiful.

She had a lovely voice, but it didn’t resonate enough to be called mesmerizing.

She was well versed in elemental magic, but lacked the skill to master it.

Perhaps it is part of a princess’ duties to be perfect in every way. They both knew that she wasn’t.

Truly, neither a princess nor an angel should be lying on the ground, barely a hundred yards from the bloodbath left behind from the previous day’s battle. She lay on the other side of the fire, covered with a threadbare blanket and using her pack as a pillow. Blonde hair was spread around in the dirt and her blue eyes were shut in exhaustion.

Some nights she would wake with nightmares, dreams of the kingdom she left behind. Other times, like tonight, she slept peacefully. At that moment, he saw a glimpse of the angel she could have been in a perfect world. However, the world wasn’t perfect, and neither was she. But for now, she was close enough.


End file.
